


Zagubiony w korytarzach życia

by Warcaby_W



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Team as Family, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warcaby_W/pseuds/Warcaby_W
Summary: Tony bardzo często gubi się w swoim życiu, ale to teraz jest mało ważne.





	Zagubiony w korytarzach życia

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst kursywą to przetłumaczony tekst piosenki:  
> Hugh Jackman - The Greatest Show ft. Keala Settle, Zac Efron

  
  
  
_Pani i Panowie, oto moment na który czekaliście!_

_Szukaliście w ciemnościach, a wasz pot wsiąkał w podłogę._

_I w waszych kościach pogrzebany jest ból, którego nie sposób ignorować - zapiera wam dech, okrada umysł,_

_a wszystko co prawdziwe porzuca za sobą._

 

Tony na początku gubi się w korytarzach Domu. Pan, który karze nazywać się ojcem mówi mu, że ma się czuć w nim jak u siebie.

Tony bardzo chce wiedzieć co to tak naprawdę znaczy.

W sierocińcu nic nie było jego, może poza chwilami kiedy siedział skulony w najdalszym kącie podwórka i pisał na piasku wzory niezrozumiałe dla większości ludzi.

Tony wie, że nie jest taki jak inne dzieci bo woli książki z zaawansowanej matematyki niż piłkę nożną.

Potem próg sierocińca imienia Świętej Gertrudy przekraczają Pan i Pani, a mu powiedziano, że od teraz są jego Rodziną. Ale Tony im nie uwierzył bo to już piąta Rodzina w jego ośmioletnim życiu.

Pani jest ładna, tak przynajmniej podpowiada mu jego umysł, jest wysoka i smukła i uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie. Mówienie do niej "mamo" mogłoby być łatwe, gdyby się na to zdecydował.

Pan też jest wysoki, ale się nie uśmiecha. Wydaje się pogrążony w myślach, a kiedy Tony zadaje mu jedno z niewielu pytań w odpowiedzi najczęściej dostaje niewyraźny pomruk.

Tony zastanawia się jak szybko Pan i Pani zrozumieją, że nie jest taki jak inne dzieci. Zastanawia się też, czy kiedy będą chcieli oddać go z powrotem do sierocińca to czy odwiozą go chociaż limuzyną.

I czy pozwolą mu zatrzymać zeszyty zapełnione wzorami.

A potem mijają tygodnie i miesiące, a Tony dalej ma Rodzinę, chociaż zastanawia się, czy w każdej rodzinie rodzice widują się z dziećmi tylko na święta.

 

_Nie walcz z tym, to już nadchodzi, biegnie wprost na Ciebie._

_Jest tylko ta chwila, nie dbaj o to co potem,_

_Twoja gorączkowa maligna jest już tuż!_

_Po prostu się poddaj, przecież czujesz jak to uczucie przejmuje kontrolę -_

_to ogień, to wolność oto zaczyna się powódź!_

_Oto nauczyciel przy ambonie, a Ty odszukałeś swą gorliwość._

_Na każdą cegłę, w każdym murze jest coś co może ją złamać, pokażę Ci to tylko powiedz: czy chcesz ze mną iść?_

 

Tony zawsze gubi się w korytarzach kolejnych szkół. Ile ich już było? Podstawówka, liceum, studia - jedne, drugie, trzecie.

Ma szesnaście lat i trzy doktoraty, matematyka i fizyka są logicznym wyborem w jego wypadku, chociaż to nie tak, że uczy się tam czegoś o czym nie wiedziałby wcześniej.

Stosunki międzynarodowe są mniej oczywiste, ale nikt nie może powiedzieć, że Tony nie jest wszechstronny.

Potem Tony pakuje torbę i wsiada do limuzyny, która wiezie go na lotnisko.

Posiadłość wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak dwa lata temu. Jest wielka i niemal opustoszała.

W drzwiach wita go Jarvis, a Tony nie może się powstrzymać i rzuca się na niego ze śmiechem.

Kiedy w końcu uścisk się kończy, Jarvis chwyta torbę Tony'ego i mówi, że zaniesie ją do jego pokoju.

Tony zostaje sam w przestronnym holu, na przeciw drzwi wejściowych wisi ogromny obraz przedstawiający jego oraz Pana i Panią, których w myślach nigdy nie nauczył się nazywać Matką i Ojcem.

Myśli o tym, że nie będzie miał już ku temu okazji.

 

_Tam gdzie wszystko pokryte jest barwnymi światłami,_

_Gdzie uciekinierzy biegną w noc._

_Oto niemożliwe staje się faktem i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę._

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

_Rozpalimy je, nie upadniemy!_

_I nawet słońce nie powstrzyma już nas,_

_Patrz jak! Jak staje się rzeczywistością i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę!_

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

 

Tony gubi się w wąskich korytarzach jaskini i dwa razy niemal klinuje się w przejściu. Odpala jedno działo. Potem drugie.

Myśli o Yensenie, który go uratował, którego oczy zgasły, a w których odbijał się bladoniebieski blask reaktora łukowego.

Potem zbroja się rozpada, a Tony owija sobie głowę koszulką i rusza przed siebie.

Na widok helikopterów i Rhodey'a ma ochotę zacząć śpiewać i tańczyć, ale nie jadł nic zbyt długo, a jego gardło jest suche na wiór.

Pozwala się objąć przyjacielowi, który dziwnie miękkim i ochrypłym głosem dziękuje wszystkim bogom, że udało mu się jego, Tony'ego, odnaleźć.

A Tony w myślach dziękuje wszystkim bogom z Rhodey'a.

Powrót do domu nie jest dla niego jakimś wielkim wydarzeniem, nie aż tak bardzo przynajmniej. Jedynym ważnym punktem wydaje się spotkanie z Pepper i Obi'em.

I może jeszcze zamknięcie sektora zbrojeniowego Stark Industries.

Cios nadchodzi z najmniej spodziewanej strony.

Po tym całym "Jestem Iron Manem" zaszywa się w swoim pokoju, wychodząc z niego tylko kiedy pojawiają się mdłości spowodowane głodem.

Po tygodniu, albo trzech schodzi do warsztatu i będąc przez większość czasu pijanym buduje kolejną zbroję.

Myśli o tym, że Obi był jego Rodziną, a jednak go zdradził.

Dochodzi do niego, że nic nie rozumie.

 

_Woah! Kolasami staliśmy się - renegaci na arenie!_

_Woah! Tam gdzie zagubiony został odnaleziony w koronie cyrkowego króla!_

 

Tony zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy gubi się w korytarzach Helicarrier’a chociaż sam go zaprojektował.

Nie przyznaje się do tego oczywiście, tylko sprawdza plany na swoim tablecie.

Avengersi są...

Po prostu są.

Kapitan Ameryka też jest.

Po prostu jest i Tony wątpi, żeby mogli się dogadać.

A potem kosmici atakują Nowy York, kosmos wybucha przed oczami Tony'ego, a Steve Rogers dziękuje bogom za to, że Iron Man się obudził.

Tony nie ma pojęcia, kiedy właściwie Stark Tower staje się Avengers Tower, ale to nie jest istotne.

Ważne jest to, że kiedy wychodzi po nocnym maratonie w warsztacie już w korytarzu czuje zapach słynnych naleśników Clinta, słyszy rubaszny śmiech Thora, a potem, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni widzi siedzącą w poplamionym dresie Natashę, której bose stopy wystukają jakiś bliżej nieokreślony rytm. Potem podchodzi do niego Bruce i zaczynają zagłębiać się w kolejne schematy i chociaż nie podnosi wzroku to wie, że w jego stronę właśnie zbliża się Steve z talerzem pełnym tostów.

Tony umyka przed troską Kapitana Ameryki, chwyta w biegu jeden z naleśników Bartona, kubek gorącej kawy i już znika na kolejnych kilka godzin.

Potem zostaje zaciągnięty na kolejny wieczór filmowy i nie orientuje się nawet kiedy zasypia. Budzi się dopiero następnego dnia, z poduszką pod głową, przykryty kocem i z butami równo ustawionymi przy kanapie.

Z pomieszczenia obok dochodzą obiecujące zapachy, słyszy jak Natasha po raz kolejny grozi Clintowi trwałym uszkodzeniem, słyszy też jak śmiechy Pepper i Rhodey'a mieszają się z głosami pozostałych Avengersów więc postanawia wstać.

Po chwili jednak siada na stojącej nieopodal pufie, a jego oczy stają się dziwnie mokre.

Chyba właśnie zaczyna rozumieć czym jest Rodzina.

 

_Nie walcz, to na Ciebie przychodzi, biegnie wprost na Ciebie._

_Istnieje tylko ta chwila, nie dbaj o to co potem._

_Myślę, że już wiesz, że na zewnątrz oślepniesz,_

_więc poddaj się bo jesteś wzywany i przecież chcesz iść!_

 

Tony czasami gubi się w korytarzach Avengers Tower. Pamięta jak dojść tylko do kilku pomieszczeń, ale czasami w ramach spaceru zapuszcza się w kolejne zakamarki wieży.

W ten sposób odkrywa chociażby dwie siłownie, pokój tak wysoki, że rośnie tam kilka palm, okazuje się też, że te wszystkie okropne obrazy, które kiedyś kupił mają swoje własne pomieszczenie. A nawet dwa.

Potem Avengersi atakują bazę Hydry i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby kosmos znowu nie wybuchł przed oczami Tony'ego i gdyby jego Rodzina nie była martwa.

Projekt Ultron wydaje się być lekarstwem na jego lęki.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy traci Jarvisa po raz drugi, a Ultron staje się jego kolejną porażką.

To poniekąd ich dzieli, ale Tony tak właściwie nie dziwi się, że mu nie ufają.

Bierze głębszy wdech i nie patrząc nikomu w oczy mówi o wybuchającym kosmosie. I o tym, że widział jak traci swoją Rodzinę.

Ma wrażenie, że to coś pomiędzy nimi naprawia.

W końcu ratują wszystkich których mogą i których nie mogą również.

Razem rozprawiają się z jego porażką.

Tony we współpracy z Tarczą buduje nową siedzibę Avengers, bo może i jego słowa coś naprawiły, ale wie, że to za mało.

Potem schodzi do warsztatu i znów nie do końca trzeźwy buduje kolejną zbroję.

A o poranku siada w swojej kuchni w której unosi się tylko cisza i zapach kawy.

Zastanawia się, czy dalej ma swoją Rodzinę.

 

_Tam gdzie wszystko pokryte jest barwnymi światłami,_

_Gdzie uciekinierzy biegną w noc._

_Niemożliwe staje się faktem, zaraża Cię._

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

_Rozpalimy je, nie upadniemy!_

_I nawet słońce nie powstrzyma już nas,_

_Patrz! Jak staje się rzeczywistością i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę!_

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

 

Tony zawsze gubi się w nowej siedzibie Avengers, którą odwiedza zdecydowanie za często.

Tym razem jednak nie jest to towarzyska wizyta pod byle pretekstem.

Tony słyszy o Akcie Rejestracji i wie, że to są konsekwencje jego porażki.

Może w innym życiu, albo podczas innych okoliczności stanąłby murem za Kapitanem Ameryką, ale poczucie winy jest zbyt wielkie.

Potem Avengersi spotykają się lotnisku, a Tony ma nadzieję, że przekona kapitana, że wcale nie muszą robić tego ostatecznego kroku.

Może nawet by mu się udało, gdyby sam potrafił uwierzyć w to co mówi.

Pada pierwszy cios, potem drugi i dziesiąty.

Ostatecznie konsekwencje jego kolejnej pomyłki ponosi Rhodey.

Tony jest przerażony, tak jak jeszcze nigdy nie był.

I z tym przerażeniem w sercu trafia do tajnej bazy po środku niczego z postanowieniem, że nie chce tracić kolejnego członka Rodziny.

Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Zemo nie pokazuje mu nagrania.

A Tony może i nie nazywa Pana i Pani Rodziną, ani tym bardziej Rodzicami, ale wie jak wiele im zawdzięcza i być może gdzieś tam głęboko w sobie też ich kocha.

Patrzy jak Barnes dusi Panią, pierwszy raz w życiu szczerze używa słowa "Mama" i to przesądza wszystko.

Tony czuje ból. I złość. I smutek też tam jest, gdzieś głęboko, zaraz obok miłości do Pana i Pani.

Ma wrażenie, że śni, ale nie. Kapitan Ameryka na jawie wbija swoją tarczę w serce Tony'ego, po czym zgarnia nieprzytomnego Barnesa i znika.

A Tony tylko leży i patrzy na betonowy sufit.

Kiedy emocje opadają, rozumie dlaczego Steve zrobił to co zrobił. Sam pewnie zachowałby się tak samo gdyby chodziło o kogoś z jego Rodziny, a Steve i Bucky byli przecież Braćmi na długo przed tym jak w życiu Kapitana Ameryki pojawił się Tony.

Nie rozumie jednak, dlaczego, skoro to wie, dalej czuje się zdradzony, a gdzieś na dnie umysłu echem odbija się śmiech Obi'ego.

Potem Tony wraca do pustej wieży, która kiedyś była Domem, a kurier przynosi mu paczkę w której jest list i telefon.

Otwiera list.

I jest napisane: _"(...) Każdy powinien mieć rodzinę. Twoją są Avengers (...)"_.

I jeszcze _"(...) I jeśli kiedyś będziemy ci potrzebni, jeśli ja będę, to możesz na mnie liczyć"._

Tony przypala swoje pierwsze naleśniki, patrzy na toster, ale ostatecznie kręci głową i pochyla się nad kolejnym schematem wystukując bosą stopą bliżej nieokreślony rytm.

Nagle niebo rozbłyska, a potem Nowy York tonie w deszczu, a Tony chowa uśmiech w kubku z granatową literą "A" na przodzie.

Kiedy kubek jest pusty, a kolejny schemat skończony Tony odkłada tablet i skacząc na jednej nodze ubiera najpierw skarpetki, a potem buty i wsiada do windy. W końcu zbliża się czas na kolejną sesje rehabilitacji Rhodey'a.

Jadąc windą Tony patrzy na swoją twarz odbijającą się w lustrze i myśli, że rozumie coś więcej.

Nieważne jak daleko od siebie są, nieważne co ich poróżni, zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć.

W końcu Rodzina jest po to, żeby sobie pomagać.

 

_To jest wszystko czego chciałeś,_

_zarazem wszystko co było Ci potrzebne -_

_jest tutaj na wyciągnięcie ręki._

_To jest miejsce, w którym chciałeś być!_

_To jest wszystko czego chciałeś,_

_zarazem wszystko co było Ci potrzebne -_

_jest tutaj na wyciągnięcie ręki._

_To jest miejsce, w którym chciałeś być!_

_To jest miejsce, w którym chciałeś być!_

 

Tony tylko raz gubi się w korytarzach budynku w którym mieszka Peter wraz ciocią May. Na szczęście znajduje się jakiś dobry sąsiad który wyjaśnia Tony'emu, że poszukiwane mieszkanie znajduje się piętro wyżej.

Ale tak jest tylko za pierwszym razem.

Potem ze śmiechem i szczyptą ironii Pepper i Rhodey wytykają mu, że właściwie to chłopaka adoptował.

A Tony wywraca na to oczami i zupełnie na trzeźwo projektuje kolejny kostium Spiderman'a.

Tony lubi Petera, dzieciak jest pełen życia i entuzjazmu.

I Tony czuje jakby było mu trochę lżej kiedy chłopak mówi, że będzie Przyjaznym Spiderman'em z Sąsiedztwa i że ktoś musi dbać o zwykłych ludzi.

Jest też dumny i zastanawia się, czy taką samą dumę czuje Ojciec w stosunku do swojego Dziecka.

Tony nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci, ale Peter staje się dla niego Rodziną tak niespodziewanie, szybko i naturalnie, że nie ma nawet czasu protestować.

Nie żeby chciał.

 

_Kiedy wszystko pokryte jest barwnymi światłami,_

_Gdzie uciekinierzy biegną w noc._

_Oto niemożliwe staje się faktem i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę._

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

_Rozpalimy je, nie upadniemy!_

_I nawet słońce nie powstrzyma już nas,_

_Patrz! Jak staje się rzeczywistością i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę!_

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

_Kiedy wszystko pokryte jest barwnymi światłami,_

_Gdzie uciekinierzy biegną w noc._

_Oto niemożliwe staje się faktem i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę._

_O, to największe przedstawienie!_

_Rozpalimy je, nie upadniemy!_

_I żaden mur nie powstrzyma już nas,_

_Patrz! Jak staje się rzeczywistością i przejmuje nad Tobą kontrolę!_

 

Tony zdecydowanie nie gubi się w kapsule kosmicznej w której dryfuje już naście dni. Przede wszystkim pewnie dlatego, że nie ma tam żadnych korytarzy.

Tworzy nagranie dla całej swojej Rodziny, przeprasza, że zawiódł, chociaż wie, że nie wszyscy będą mogli je odsłuchać.

Bezwiednie zaciska pięść na swoim hełmie.

"Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze" odbija się echem wszędzie wokół.

A potem pojawia się:

"Każdy powinien mieć rodzinę. Twoją są Avengers".

I jeszcze "I jeśli kiedyś będziemy ci potrzebni, jeśli ja będę, to możesz na mnie liczyć"

W głowie Tony'ego błyska zalążek planu, bo przecież Rodzina go potrzebuje.

A Tony zrobi wszystko, żeby Jej pomóc.

 

_Bo wszystko czego pragniesz jest wprost na wyciągnięcie ręki i widzisz jak niemożliwe staje się faktem._

_Żaden mur nie powstrzyma już nas!_

 

Tony bardzo często gubi się w swoim życiu, ale to teraz jest mało ważne.

Istotne jest natomiast to, że zaciska dłoń na Rękawicy Nieskończoności, a potem sięga po Kamień Duszy.

Czuje jak jego ciało jest rozrywane, ma wrażenie jakby palił się od środka. Upuszcza kamień na trawę, ale jego ciało dalej płonie.

 

Potem pada na trawę, która wydaje się być zieleńsza i opiera się o drzewo, które jest zdecydowanie piękniejsze niż jakiekolwiek inne drzewo które widział do tej pory. A może to wszystko tylko mu się wydaje.

Jego ciało płonie i czuje tak ogromny żar. Unosi nieco wzrok i ma wrażenie, że jego dłonie są zwęglone, a potem pociąga nosem i czuje swąd palonego ciała.

Barnes zdecydowanie nie jest osobą, którą spodziewa się zobaczyć między drzewami.

Natomiast Zimowy Żołnierz wygląda tak jakby Stark był tym kogo szuka. Podchodzi bliżej i marszczy nos czując smród.

\- No chodże bliżej - wzdycha Tony, po czym dodaje: - obiecuję, że tym razem się na ciebie nie rzucę.

\- Jesteś nienormalny - mówi Bucky, ale posłusznie podchodzi bliżej i pochyla się nad nim.

\- Dzięki.

\- Steve i pozostali zaraz tu będą - oznajmia Bucky po chwili ciszy.

\- Nie wiem czy mam tyle czasu. - Tony czuje jak jego głos robi się coraz bardziej chrapliwy. - Więc słuchaj, bo nie wiem jak długo jeszcze będę mógł mówić.

Barnes kiwa głową i wpatruje się w Tony'ego jakby nie chciał uronić ani słowa.

\- Przede wszystkim przepraszam. Ciebie i Rogersa. Nie powinienem tak reagować... a może powinienem, ale pewnie dobrze by było gdybym zadzwonił wcześniej, ale... cholera... bałem się. Może wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się jakoś inaczej. I jeśli jakimś cudem ty, albo Steve oczekujecie ode mnie przebaczenia, to macie je. Zawsze mieliście - mówi coraz ciszej, a Bucky ma otwarte szeroko oczy w których błyszczy wdzięczność.

Milczy przez chwilę próbując złapać oddech, a potem znów zaczyna mówić:

\- Przeproś też pozostałych bo raczej się z tego nie wykaraskam. Po za tym jest wiele rzeczy za które powinienem przeprosić. I jeszcze więcej za które powinienem podziękować. I chciałem... chciałem jeszcze... cholera... Po... prostu... dziękuję. - ostatnie słowa niemal wypluwa bo jego ciało w tym momencie postanawia dać o sobie znać.

Tony zaczyna krzyczeć i wszystko sprowadza się tylko do tego.

A potem słyszy:

\- Panie Stark!

\- Tony!

\- Iron Man'ie!

\- Stark!

\- Człowieku z Żelaza!

Jego ciało się rozpada, i krzyczy i zmienia się w popiół i leci tam gdzie niesie je wiatr.

I w ostatnim tylko przebłysku świadomości Tony myśli, że zrobił wszystko co mógł i jego Rodzina jest zdecydowanie żywa.

 

_To największe przedstawienie!_

 

Osmalony hełm Iron Mana leży na szklanym stole, a wokół niego zgromadzona jest Rodzina.

Z osmalonego hełmu Iron Mana wydobywa się głos Tony'ego:

\- Ktoś mądry kiedyś powiedział mi "Każdy powinien mieć rodzinę. Twoją są Avengers" i mam nadzieję, że i ja mogłem być dla was tym samym, nawet jeśli byłem tym szurniętym, ekscentrycznym ale szalenie przystojnym wujaszkiem który ani myśli o ustatkowaniu się... dobra, wiem że nawaliłem wiele razy i nigdy raczej nie byłem dobry w zdobywaniu przebaczenia, ale przepraszam, okej? Czasami... często się starałem, ale błądziłem. Przepraszam. Za wszystko. Przede wszystkim za Ultrona. I Syberię. I za lotnisko w sumie też... dobra. Wiemy, że powinienem przeprosić za wiele rzeczy. - Nagranie urywa się, w tle słychać szum, chwilę później głos Tony’ego kontynuuje – są też dwie rzeczy, których żałuję najbardziej na świecie... chciałbym zobaczyć jak Młody zdobywa swój pierwszy doktorat. Urządzilibyśmy wtedy wielką imprezę... albo lepiej, balowalibyśmy przez tydzień. Tak czy siak, ponieważ wierzę, że udało się jakoś odwrócić ten burdel w wykonaniu tego fioletowego świra i możesz teraz to odsłuchać, chciałbym ci powiedzieć dzieciaku, że jestem z ciebie dumny. A drugą rzeczą... cóż, nauczyłem się smażyć te bartonowe naleśniki i miałem nadzieje, że jeszcze kiedyś usiądziemy do wspólnego śniadania, żebym mógł spróbować was nimi otruć... czekaj, wróć... poczęstować, oczywiście, poczęstować... I w sumie na koniec chciałem wam jeszcze powiedzieć ż... - Nagle na nagraniu pojawił głośny szum i coś jak odgłos szurania, które po chwili ustało. - ...am was. I cóż może to za wiele, ale jako, że najpewniej zszedłem już ze sceny, proszę, trzymajcie się razem. Świat was takich potrzebuje, wy siebie takich potrzebujecie. Jesteśmy Avengers.

Rodzina milczy kiedy nagranie urywa się po raz kolejny.

Rodzina czeka, aż w końcu między szumem i trzaskiem dało się usłyszeć:

\- I dziękuję wam za to, że odnalazłem w was Rodzinę.

Rodzina uśmiecha się przez łzy.

 


End file.
